mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Victorious Boxers: Ippo's Road to Glory
|genre=Sports, Fighting game |modes=Single player, Two player |ratings=ESRB: Teen (13+) |platforms=Playstation 2 |media=1 DVD |input=Dual Shock 2 }} Victorious Boxers: Ippo's Road to Glory, known in Japan as , is a Japanese-developed boxing video game created by New Corporation for the Sony PlayStation 2 video game console. It is based off of the anime and manga series, ''Fighting Spirit. Though the series is very popular in Japan, it is not as widely known in the United States. It was released in Japan on December 14 2000 and in North America in November 5 2001. The game features a mix of simulation and arcade style boxing. The storyline, which unfolds in the story mode, takes place in six different, linear segments in the game that actually overlapped in the manga. The game's fights mirrored the fights from the manga series. The beginning of the game focuses on Ippo Makunouchi's rise to the Japanese Featherweight championship, and later switches to Ippo's fellow gym mates' careers. Victorious Boxers was the first Fighting Spirit video game on the PlayStation 2 and was considered by some industry experts to be "one the most technically accurate representation of the sport of boxing". The game met with a mixed reception. It was commercially successful in Japan, but did poorly in the United States. Victorious Boxers received positive review scores, though aspects of the game were both criticized and praised. Gameplay The gameplay in Victorious Boxers is a mix between simulation and arcade style boxing. It features 3D character models fighting each other within a boxing ring. The game also keeps track of the fight records and saves it to the memory card, via an auto-save option. In addition, actual matches can be saved to the memory card as "replay data" and be viewed later. Another feature of the game is that there are 18 different camera angles available during matches, some of which include a first person view from either character, a TV camera angle, and overhead views for various angles. The controls were designed to give more realistic movement to the characters. Characters can quickly dash, bob and weave in all eight directions. The punches are also divided into left and right jabs/hooks. When used with "technique" and "special" buttons, more punches can be executed. Basic combinations and advanced counter-punches are also possible. By combining the upper body movements with the punches, players can duck down and hit to the body or lean back and the throw a quick punch to the head. The initial setup used the left analog stick for all movements. Minor movements controlled the upper body movements and bigger movements controlled the lower body and movement around the ring. One of the more distinguishing features of Victorious Boxers is that there is no damage or life meter. Visible damage can be seen on a boxer's face, but is most noticeable between rounds, when the characters are sitting in their corners. The amount of damage they've taken is reflected by bruises, swelling, and black eyes on the characters' faces. Another sign of damage is the characters' speed of movement throughout the fight. The characters will begin to move slower and the controls become less responsive to simulate fatigue. The more a boxer is hit or uses special moves, the more their stamina is affected. Distance is also factored when trying to maximize damage. A jab thrown right in front of the opponent will not do as much damage as it would at arms length. Right hooks do not do as much damage if the character is positioned to the opponent's left and vice versa. Modes The game has two modes, a single player story mode, and a multi-player versus mode. The story mode is a single player mode that follows the boxing careers of the main characters from the manga/anime series. All of the playable characters are from the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. Cut scenes are added in before and after matches as the main story telling device, and utilize the same character models as the fights. The game has six story arcs and begins with Makunouchi Ippo, the main protagonist from the manga series. Story mode also unlocks more options in the versus mode as a player progresses through the story. Once a character has been played or a special technique been learned, they become available in the versus mode. Likewise, once an opponent has been beaten, they too are playable in the versus mode. The versus mode is a free fighting mode where multiple players can box. The number of players can range from 0 - 2; both fighters can either be controlled by the computer or by a player. Initially there are only two playable characters; additional characters are unlocked through the story mode. Although the characters are grouped by their weight class, any character can be selected to fight another regardless of weight class. In addition to choosing the fighters, players can choose from ten locations for the bout. Initially, the only available arena is the Kamogawa Boxing Gym basement. New locations become available once a fight takes place there in the story mode. Plot Setting Victorious Boxers is set in Tokyo, Japan. The majority of the story is shown through cut scenes and takes place in either the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, the fictional boxing gym of the main characters, or the waiting rooms of the boxing arenas. The gameplay takes place in various boxing arenas, some of which are actual locations in Japan and include Korakuen Hall, Ryogoku Sports Arena, and the Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium. Other locations include the mountainous area around Niigata, and an outdoor boxing ring set in post-World War II Tokyo, Japan. Characters The game features 44 playable characters, 42 characters and 2 duplicate characters that are handicapped. The game's main protagonist is Ippo Makunouchi. Ippo's friends and fellow contenders are also included. Most every boxer up to the 53rd volume of the manga is included. Examples include, Ryuichi Hayami, Ryo Mashiba, Volg Zangief, Kazuki Sanada, and Ryuhei Sawamura. The ones not included in the game are, Itagaki Manabu, Makino Fumito, Hama Dankichi, and Rally Bernard. The different boxers span five different weight classes. Most every boxer also has a special move that their character in the series utilized in fights. The two duplicate characters are weaker versions of Ippo Makunouchi and Mamoru Takamura. The two characters are much weaker than their normal versions and are embodiments of parts of the story in manga. The weaker Ippo is the first version of Ippo available. He wears sweats and a t-shirt instead of boxing trunks. He only has one special move, the Jofle uppercut. He is based off Ippo when he first started to box and was training to fight Miyata again. The weaker Takamura has less muscle mass and looks ill. He can be used to level the field when fighting with different weight classes. He is based off a fight in the manga where Takamura overdid his weight management because he was scared to eat food after a prank Aoki played on him.Mamoru Takamura vs Morris West Fight, Hajime no Ippo manga, Volume 41. Page 60. Kodansha Limited. Story The game begins with a sparring match with Ichiro Miyata, which is actually a rematch from a previous sparring match with Miyata that took place in the manga series.Ippo Makunouchi vs Ichiro Miyata Fight, Hajime no Ippo manga, Volume 2. Pages 34-112. Kodansha Limited. After winning their rematch, Ippo then goes to take his professional boxer exam. Once he passes he then begins his boxing career which leads him to enter the East Japan Rookie Champion Tournament. After winning the tournament, he then faces the West Japan Rookie Champ, Takeshi Sendo. Ippo later enters the Class A tournament where he wins his chance to challenge the Japanese Featherweight Champion, Eiji Date. After losing to Eiji Date, Ippo works his way back up to the featherweight championship, where he once again faces Sendo, who has become the new champion. After winning the title, Ippo then goes on to defend the title five times. The story then shifts to one of Ippo's sempai, Masaru Aoki, who has already been boxing for a number of years before Ippo. He enters the Class A Tournament, but is unable to win. Afterwards he begins his comeback and rises up through the Lightweight division, all the way to the Lightweight Championship against Katsutaka Imae. Aoki's story differs from the manga in that Aoki actually lost several of the fights in the manga and did not win the Title bout against Imae.Masaru Aoki vs Katsutaka Imae Fight, Hajime no Ippo manga, Volume 50. Kodansha Limited. After Aoki, the story shifts again to another of Ippo's sempais, Tatsuya Kimura, who began boxing with Aoki. His story is very similar to Aoki's in that he also enters the Class A Tournament and does not win. Afterwards he also begins his comeback which eventually leads to a Junior Lightweight Championship fight against Ryo Mashiba. Kimura's story is also different than the manga in that he lost several of the fights manga and did not become the Junior Lightweight Champion.Tatsuya Kimura vs Ryo Mashiba Fight, Hajime no Ippo manga, Volume 32. Page 188. Kodansha Limited. The story then switches again to Mamoru Takamura. His story is the most similar to the manga in that he is the only character in the series to have never lost a fight. It begins with Takamura as the Japanese Middleweight Champion and he is defending his title against the Class A Tournament winner. After winning, he and the others go to an old friend's lodge in the mountains. While training there, he encounters a mountain bear. Though he knocks it out, he received a scar across his chest. After having a successful boxing career in Japan, he shoots for a world title. He receives a challenge from the World Junior Middleweight Champion, Brian Hawk. Takamura then begins an even stricter weight management program to drop down to the weight class so he can fight Hawk. When they finally fight, Takamura is victorious and becomes the new Junior Middleweight Champion of the world. After all the main boxers have been played, Ippo went to visit his coach, Genji Kamogawa, at the mountain lodge because Takamura is getting out of hand with the coach gone, though in the manga it was actually Ippo and Aoki.Hajime no Ippo manga, Volume 45. Pages 37-46. Kodansha Limited. While there, he learns about Kamogawa's history as a boxer via a flash back story. He and his long time friend and rival, Ginpachi Nekota, were both boxers before World War II. After the war, they still boxed but because Japan was severely crippled socio-economically, they could only do exhibition matches. The two boxed each other often and once they met a Yuki, a young girl from Hiroshima, their rivalry grew even more. While boxing, Kamogawa severely injured Nekota, but Nekota never told him about it because they were friends. One day, Ralph Anderson, an American soldier stationed in their area, challenged some of the boxers there and beat them up in an attempt to show American dominance over Japanese boxers. Nekota tries to beat him in a boxing match, and would have succeeded if not for having developed the beginning stages of punch-drunk syndrome from his fight with Kamogawa. During the fight, Anderson used an illegal punch on Nekota which only worsened his condition. After Nekota's defeat, Kamogawa begins intensive training to take down Anderson. Through his training, he develops what he referred to as an "iron fist". He then challenges Anderson, who because of his near loss has also trained extensively. After defeating Anderson, Kamogawa vows to pass on his boxing spirit to his students in the hopes of showing his boxing to the world. Development Five months after its Japanese release, it was announced that it would be distributed in Europe and North America. Reception |GSpot = 8.5 out of 10 |GSpy = |GT = |IGN = 8.6 out of 10 |MobyGames = |Play = |OPM = |PSM = |XPlay = | |rev1 = Gaming Age |rev1Score = B | |rev2 = GameZone |rev2Score = 7.6 out of 10 | |rev3 = Next Generation Magazine |rev3Score = 3 out of 5Next Generation, Issue 12, December 2001. Page 78. | |rev4 = Sports Gaming Network |rev4Score = 84 out of 100 | |compilation = yes | |MC = 75 out of 100 |GR = 74.4% |GRO = | |award1 = |award2 = |award3 = |award4 = |award5 = |award6 = |award7 = |award8 = |award9 = |award10 = |award11 = |award12 = }} Although the game sold well in Japan where the manga series is better known, it did not sell well in the US mainly due to very little name recognition and poor marketing. Many reviews commented that the anime/manga style of characters and use of Japanese names would be a turn off to US gamers who were more familiar with boxing games like Knockout Kings or Ready 2 Rumble. Despite the lack of sales, it received overall positive reviews and ratings. In 2001, GameSpot awarded it "Best Game No One Played". Next Generation Magazine stated, "It's arguably the best 3D boxing game yet" and the versus mode offered "solid replay value". Many reviews commented on the graphics, citing that there were other games with better graphics at the time. GamePro rated the graphics at 3.5 out of 5. Though the graphics were not well received, the character animations were very well received. The lack of audio dialog, which forced the player to read text for the story mode, was also a negative when many other games on the PS2 at the time were adding in voice overs. GamePro rated the overall sound a 3 out of 5. Other reviews rated the audio better, particularly the music and sound effects during the fights. The gameplay received mixed reviews. Reviews stated that Victorious Boxers was one of the most technically accurate boxing games of its time. Game Informer described it as dramatically different from the "combo-intensive, somewhat sluggish feel" of Knockout Kings. GameSpot stated that the controls gave players "better boxer control", and the "AI of the computer opponents is extremely advanced". While many critics complimented the control scheme, they also commented on its difficulty to master. A common complaint was about the character improperly positioning itself in relation to the opponent while circling the ring. GamePro rated both the controls and fun factor a 4.5 out of 5. They also mentioned that though the controls were very intuitive and precise, "they require a lot of brainwork and dexterity". Next Generation commented on the initial controls, stating that they are problematic at first but can be reconfigured to suit the player. References Category:2000 video games Category:2001 video games Category:Boxing video games Category:Fighting Spirit Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:Versus fighting games